


It wasn't on Fire to begin with

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Midnight Memories [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 3 AM pickups, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Father-Son Relationship, Fluffy, Geoff is best dad, M/M, is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Pinterest Prompt screaming FAHC</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't on Fire to begin with

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!Technically this counts as a "Midnight Memory" because i was working on it this morning at 1.
> 
> Basically I'm testing writing in this fandom.
> 
> How'd I do?
> 
> Prompt :  
> -"Technically it wasn't on fire"he said  
> -"of course it wasn't on fire!You completely blew it up!"

“Technically it wasn't on fire”Michael argued as he and Geoff pulled into the garage.He was covered in soot and half of his right eyebrow was singed off.

 

“Of course it wasn't on fire,you dick!You completely blew it up!”It was 3 AM and Geoff was tired.He had gone to bed late as it was only to wake to the call of Michael in need of a ride after a job for the crew, “We needed that item!”

 

One that had apparently gone horribly wrong,judging how he picked him up in Murrieta Heights in a back alley.

 

“Sorry?”Michael looked at him apologetically as they got out of the car and headed to the elevator, “I didn’t have any alternative”

 

Geoff could only sigh,looking at him.The Lad was a son to him,almost as much Gavin was.He couldn’t stay mad for long.In fact he was just glad that they were even having this conversation.

 

“Geoff?”the older man pulled the younger into a tight hug.

 

“Fuck the pocket watch”he said,holding him close, “I’m just glad you’re okay”

 

Michael smiled and hugged him back.They stayed like that until the elevator dinged for the penthouse,and the two of them exited.

 

“You need a shower though”Geoff stated as they entered the apartment.

 

“That was the plan.Goodnight Geoff,and thanks”Michael drifted off and he could only smile after him.

  
“You’re welcome kid”Geoff whispered quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting this far!
> 
> So if you play GTA Online and run with an Organization,I'm sure the Rare Pocket Watch has come up at least once?Anyway,I put it as a tribute to my first action as a Bodyguard.I died a few times but in the end we lost it :(
> 
> Tumblr: ironfirewindscript
> 
> Come talk.Plz.I don't bite.


End file.
